


The Girl of Fire and Steel

by TwixxCatt



Series: The essence of a person [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwixxCatt/pseuds/TwixxCatt
Summary: Hey guys here's a part three because I'm sick as hell and can't get out of bed. This one hasn't been beta read so there may be typos.





	The Girl of Fire and Steel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's a part three because I'm sick as hell and can't get out of bed. This one hasn't been beta read so there may be typos.

There is a girl who is born out of flame and steel.  
A fire rages across the surface of her soul. The heat of warm and comforting to those she claims as her own, but scorchingly hot to others.  
The inferno feeds her magic, making it strong.   
She is a powder keg, except she doesn't need to explode to get results.   
Under her flames she has a soul of steel.   
Now she is insurmountable to any opposing force, because once she had let her steel waver and her flames were almost put out.  
She protects the innocent, an immovable force surrounding them keeping danger away; and she purges the wicked, her flames burning them until all that remains is cinder and ash.  
Who is this girl, this supernova of a girl made of fire and steel?  
Her name is Ginny Weasley.


End file.
